Un amour compliquer
by Heya-Gleex
Summary: Les Morris emménage suite aux problèmes familiaux et quelques petits problème a part .. il recommence une autres vie , avoir de nouveaux amies ..mais vont rencontrer des obstacle pas très problématique certes mais embêtant .. leur passer pourrais tôt ou tard refaire surface ..entre amour , amitié , drame , humour les Morris ne sont pas près de s'ennuyer pas doué pour les prologue
1. Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

**_Pdv Heather : _**

**_H : Papa ! non s'il te plait _**

**_C : Papa , lâche heather !_**

**_Ho : Jacob ! arrête ça immédiatement _**

**_Je me réveillas en sursaut grâce à cette sonnerie , bruit de merde sois dit en passant , mes fées ne vont pas être très contente ..j'ai encore fait ce rêve , toujours ce rêve , j'en ai vraiment marre , je me redresse légèrement à fin de pouvoir voir l'heure car on est la rentrée malheureusement , l'horloge indiquais :_**

**_6h45_**

**_ Je sens tout d'un coup un poids pas très lourd sur moi , je me demande qui sa peut-être , j'ai ma petit idée dessus ..je suis à moitie réveiller en plus _**

**_H : Mhhh.._**

**_Ni : Aller grosse féniasse , lève ton jolie petit cul de blonde _**

**_H : Encore 3 petite minute s'il te plait - se mordant la lèvre - _**

**_Ni : Non hemo , on va être en retard après _**

_**H : Je m'en fou .. toute façon je suis stupide **_

_**Ni : Je t'interdit de dire ça ! - cria-t-elle - **_

_**Je fis une petit moue , j'ai horreur qu'on crie et encore moins quand c'est ma meilleur amie ..ah oui au faite .. j'ai oublier de vous dire quelque petit trucs assez importante .. je m'appel Heather Morris , j'ai 16 ans , j'ai une jumelle nommé claire et un frère du même age que nous prénommé chord .. alors oui , c'est assez spécial , mais oui il a le même age mais on est pas des triplé .. ma meilleur amie et venue habiter avec nous ..bref elle vus que je n'était pas contente donc s'excusa tout de suite **_

_**Ni - Je..Je suis désoler hemo mais tu n'est pas stupide et et j'aime pas quand tu traite ainsi .. aller lève toi on t'attend **_

_**H : Oh ! - grogna - t -elle - **_

_** Pdv Nina : **_

_**Heather partie se laver et je descendis , les autres ne sont pas en bas , ils doivent êtres partis , je profita pour faire le sac de heather car elle ne la surement pas fait .. en plus elle prend toute sa vie , j'espère qu'elle ne sais pas endormie .. **_

_**Ni : Hemo ! dépêche ton cul de blonde ! -crie t-elle - **_

_**H : Tu veux peut-être me passer mon savon pour aller plus vite non ? - crie t-elle aussi - **_

_**Ni : Non , je vais m'en passer -Utilise le même thon qu'elle - **_

_**Elle descendit 20 minutes plus tard habiller comme une junkie , enfin comme kesha dans tik-tok . moi j'avais une jupe bleu électrique , un décolleter simple noir et une veste en cuir , ont sortis de la maison et rentras dans la voiture , pendant tout le trajet on as chanter , je ne vais pas mentir c'était pas très beau à écouter , vu qu'on faisais exprès , nous nous somme perdus , remarque on viens d'emménager , enfin il n'y a pas longtemps donc on sais pas où est le lycée .. on a du demander a 6 personnes , arrivé à destination on descendis et mon dieu ! c'est pas comme ça à la nouvelle Calédonie .. **_

_**H : Omg ! sa mère ..il est immense ce lycée je vais m'y perdre ..**_

_**Ni : J'avoue ! au faite ils sont où chord et claire ? **_

_**H : Je n'en sais r...**_

_**Heather n'as même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que claire sauta sur elle en criant " Bouh " avec un sourire qui tue les haricot magique .. je passe trop de temps avec h moi .. ça en deviens grave **_

_**H : Mais t'as un sérieux problème meuf ! faut te faire soigné .. j'ai faillit faire une crise mais t'as de la chance que je sois pas cardiaque ..tu vas voir mes lutins vont venir te hanter - crie-**_

_**C : Oui je suis folle , c'est pas soignable , heureusement que tu n'est pas cardiaque , ça aurais été bête ou pas ..et tes lutains me font pas peur et puis je suis même pas a 1cm de toi pas la peine de gueuler **_

_**Ni : On s'en fou ! on va être en retard , alors dépêchez-vous **_

_**H : Pas gr..**_

_**Pdv Heather : **_

_**Mais ils ont quoi tous à me couper la parole ? c'était claire maintenant chord .. et le meilleur on est entrain de courir , attend je cour ? OMG ! je cour .. je dois ressemblais à une grosse triso ..tous le monde nous regarde en plus ! on arrive à côté des tableau de classe et on regarde dans qu'elle classe nous étions **_

_**H : Yes ! nous sommes tous dans la même classe ! **_

_**C : Cool ! **_

_**Ch : Bon on va chez le dirlo ?**_

**_Pdv Claire : _**

**_Ont parta chez le dirlo quand heather percuta quelqu'un et tomba violemment sur les fesses , nous étions tous mort de rire ainsi que heather , une latine était entrain de ramasser ses livres et elle se redressa avec une expression digne d'un roquet ...elle commença à ouvrir la bouche et la ferma tout de suite en regardant heather , il y a eu un moment de silence et la elle repris son air de roquet _**

**_N : Eh blondi ! ça t'arrive de t'excuser ou c'est comment ? on ne ta pas appris la politesse ? _**

**_Ch : Bon tu va te calmer .. elle ne l'as pas fait exprès , tu n'avais qu'à faire attention aussi _**

**_N : Mais c'est que le grand-frère viens prendre la défense ! c'est touchant mais elle a une bouche pour répondre il me semble _**

**_H : Tu me parle de politesse ? laisse moi rire , c'est toi à la base qui m'as fait tomber et qui m'aide pas a me relever et tu veux que je te présente mes excuses ? mais c'est le monde à l'envers_**

**_N : Bah tu n'avais qu'à regarder devant toi aussi _**

**_C : Bon Quin latifa , tu vas te calmer et bouger ce qui te sert de cul , pour qu'on parte tu sera gentille _**

**_Elle partie et ont allas au bureau du dirlo ... arriver au bureau , nous nous installions et on écouta , il a pris toutes sa vie pour nous dire qu'il y avais des groupe , que notre professeur d'espagnol était notre professeur principale et pleins d'autres trucs assez inintéressante , on sortie de son bureau afin de rejoindre notre classe , car nous allions bientôt commencez , heather repercuta une autres personne ,on peut dire qu'elle a de la chance aujourd'hui .. nous rentrons dans la salle sans avoir frapper , trop la flemme tous les regard se posa sur nous mais on s'en foutais ..le professeur nous dévisageas , bah ouais nous sommes magnifique !  
_**

**_Sh : Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? _**

**_H : J'ai percuter deux personne dont une qui ma agresser littéralement et on est aller chez le directeur qui a pris sa vie à nous expliquer le fonctionnement de ce lycée - dit-elle blaser - _**

**_Sh : Ok .. bon présenter vous _**

**_Ch : Bon , je m'appel Chord Morris , j'ai 16 , j'ai emménager i jour , les deux blonde se sont ma sœur Heather et claire ell_****_es sont jumelle et voici la meilleur amie de l'une de mes sœur qui est venue habiter avec nous _**

**_Sh : Très bien .. mademoiselle Heather allez vous asseoir à côté de mademoiselle Rivera .. vous Claire à côté de monsieur Mchale ..mademoiselle Davis à côté de monsieur jean et vous monsieur Morris à côté de mademoiselle agron _**

**_Pdv Heather :_**

**_Je me coltine la meuf qui ma agresser .. ça va être une vrai partie de plaisir je pense ... je partie m'asseoir à la place désigner , le prof annonça qu'il allais passer nous donner des copie pour évaluer nos connaissance .. donc on va faire simple m'en donne pas carrément , j'en ai pas des connaissance .. il passa part toute les tables et arriva à la mienne ou il déposa deux feuilles , une por moi et bien évidemment une pour .. je sais pas comment elle s'appelle ..par contre elle n'arrête pas de me mater , ça devient assez gênant surtout qu'elle louche sur ma poitrine .. je racle ma gorge et elle semble revenir à la réalité car elle à dévier son regard sur sa feuille , bon concentration ma petite heather .. je regarda autour de moi et vue que je n'était pas la seul a galérer , nina était pareil que moi , haha ..Mais je vous jure ce n'est pas de l'espagnole c'est carrément du chinois , d'un coup je sentie une main sur mon épaule et me retourna en sursautant _**

**_N : Ta besoins d'aide blondi ? _**

**_H : J'ai un prénom , ça serais bien que tu l'utilise et non j'en ai pas besoins _**

**_N : Je ne me rappelle pas de ton prénom , et puis je vois très bien que tu en as besoins _**

**_H : Heather , ça commence tôt .. faut que mes lutins fasse attention !_**

**_N : T'es lutins ? - abasourdie -  
_**

**_H : Oui _**

**_N : Bref ... Tien prend ma feuille _**

**_H : Mais je ne vais pas tricher _**

**_N : Prend la s'il te plait , au faite jolie prénom _**

**_H : Merci Naya _**

**_Je lui pris sa feuille et recopia et lui rendit , elle me sourie , Omg ! je meurs .. la sonnette retentit et je partis à la recherche de mon casier , claire et nina était avec moi et me demanda ce qui c'était passer et je leur explique que naya voulais m'aider , elle ont trouver sa étrange , remarque c'est vrai .. et la elle arriva vers moi _**

**_Pdv Naya : _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pdv Naya : _**

**_Je m'avança vers mon casier qui n'était plus très loin , je me stoppa quand mon regard se s'arrêta sur une blonde devant un casier à côté du mien , je continue de m'avancer quand je remarqua que c'état celle qui était assise à côté de moi .. alors récapitulatif : Elle est dans la même classe que moi , elle est assise à côté de moi et elle a son casier à côté du mien .. d'accord que demander de plus ? Je fus arriver et pris mes affaires quand je sentis des yeux me regarder , elle me regardais comme si elle avais peur de me demander quelque chose , je me retourna vers elle et fut hypnotiser par ces yeux si bleu , et je vous parle pas de sa voix ! elle continue de me regardais et moi je lui dit plus froidement que je le voulais _**

**_Naya : Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça la nouvelle ? _**

**_Heather : Uhm..Euh .. - bégaie t-elle - _**

**_Naya : On arrive plus à parler ?_**

**_Heather : Pourquoi tu ma aider ?_**

**_Naya : J'avais pas envie que la classe régresse à cause d'une nouvelle stup- se coupe -_**

**_Heather : Une nouvelle stupide ? c'est ça que tu voulais dire ?_**

**_Naya : .. - Aucun mot ne sortie -_**

**_Heather : J'ai compris , à plus_**

**_Naya : Attend la nouvelle ?_**

**_Heather : Quoi !?_**

**_J'tait surprise du ton qu'elle a prise mais ça ne me fit rien de plus ..enfin je pense .._**

**_Naya : Comment tu connais mon prénom ? _**

**_Heather : C'est écrit sur ton collier - pointant du doigt - _**

**_Et elle partit , soudain quelqu'un me fis sursauter je ne pris pas la peine de savoir c'était qui et snix sortie en un rien de tant _**

**_Naya : Oh ! ta un problème pour mettre ta main sur mon épaule toi ? ta crue que c'était la fête ? - se retourne - _**

**_Shay : Calme nay ! ce n'est que moi _**

**_Naya : Ah shay ..._**

**_Shay : Tu viens , on nous attend pour les auditions _**

**_On partis pour les auditions , je vais sauter mais vous expliquer quand même .. dianna , shay , lucy et moi on a été prise , ainsi qu'heather , claire et nina et d'autres .. il était 14h et ont devais aller au glee club .. oui ont est inscrite dans sa .. tous le monde était la on commença, quand il nous dit que nous avons des nouveaux , ils arrivèrent et c'était heather , claire , nina et chord , shuester leur demanda de chanter une chanson et c'est chord qui commença _**

**_Chord : Je vais chanter billionaire de Bruno mars _**

**_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad (_**_**J'ai trop envie d'être un milliardaire ) **_**_  
Buy all of the things I never had (Acheter toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais eu )  
_**_**Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine (**_**_Je veux être sur la couverture du magazine Forbes )  
_**_**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen( **_**_souriant aux côtés d'Oprah et de la Reine )_**

**_Oh every time I close my eyes (_**_**Oh, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux )**_**_  
I see my name in shining lights yeah (Je vois mon nomen lumières brillantes)  
A different city every night , oh (Une ville différentetoutes les nuits , oh )  
I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire ( Oh, je jure que le monde devrait mieux se préparer pour quand je serai un milliardaire ) _**

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah (****_Ouais, j'aurais une émission comme Oprah )_****  
I would be the host of everyday Christmas(****_J'en serai le présentateur"Tous les jours, c'est Noël ! ) _****  
Give Travie your wish list (****_donnez votre liste de vœux à Travie ) _****  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt (****_Je ferai comme Angelina et Brad Pitt)_****  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit(****_J'adopterai une flopée de gamins qui ne connaîtraient aucun soucis)_****  
Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this'(****_Je distribuerais quelques Mercedes du style "tiens chérie, c'est pour toi")_****  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish(****_Et dernière chose mais non la moins importante, je m'assurerai de réaliser le dernier vœu de quelqu'un)_****  
It's been a couple months that I've been single so(****_Ça fait deux mois que je suis célibataire)_****  
You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho(****_Alors vous pouvez m'appeler "Travie Claus" sans le "Ho Ho")_****  
Ha ha get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit(Haha , ****_T'as saisi ?J'irai faire une visite là où Katrina a frappé)_****  
And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did(****_Et putain c'est clair, je ferais bien plus que ce qu'a fait la FEMA)_****  
Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid(****_Ouais, j'arrive pas à m'oublier, c'est stupide)_****  
Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music(****_Partout où j'irai, j'aurai mon propre générique musical)_**

**_Oh every time I close my eyes (Oh, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux)  
I see my name in shining lights (_**_**Je vois mon nom sous les projecteurs)**_**_  
A different city every night alright(_**_**Une ville différente chaque soir)  
I swear the world better prepare (Oh, je jure que le monde ferait mieux de se préparer)  
For when I'm a billionaire( pour quand je serais un millionnaire )  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire**_**_(Oh oooh oh oooh pour quand je serai un milliardaire )  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire(Oh oooh oh oooh pour quand je serai un milliardaire )_**

_**I'll be playing basketball with the President (**_**_Je jouerai au basket avec le président)_**_**  
Dunking on his delegates(**_**_Je ferai des "dunks" sur ses délégués)  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette(Puis je le complimenterai sur son parti politique)  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it (Je balancerai quelques millions en l'air juste pour le délire)  
But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate ( pas trouvé )  
And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax racket(Et ouais, je serai dans une toute nouvelle forme de taxe)  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it ( On est en pleine récession mais laissez-moi tenter ma chance)  
I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up (Je prendrai tout ce qui reste et je ferai un partage)_**_**  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks(Comme ça, tous ceux que j'aime pourraient avoir un peu de fric)  
And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was(Et pas un seul estomac autour de moi ne pourrait se douter de ce que c'était d'avoir faim)  
Eating good, sleeping soundly(Bien manger, dormir à poings fermés)  
I know we all have a similar dream(Je sais qu'on a tous le même rêve)  
Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet(Fouille dans ta poche, sors ton portefeuille)  
And put it in the air and sing(Jette-le en l'air et chante !)**_

**_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad (so bad) (J'ai trop envie d'être un milliardaire)  
Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything ha ha) (Acheter toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais eu)  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine(Je veux être sur la couverture du magazine Forbes)  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (what up Oprah) (_**_** sourirant aux côtés d'Oprah et de la Reine )**_

_**Oh every time I close my eyes, (Oh, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux )  
I see my name in shining lights, (Je vois mon nom sous les projecteurs)  
A different city every night, oh I(Une ville différente chaque soir)  
I swear the world better prepare (Oh, je jure que le monde ferait mieux de se préparer)  
For when I'm a billionaire( pour quand je serai un milliardaire !)**_**_  
Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire(_**_**Oh oooh oh oooh pour quand je serai un milliardaire )**_**_  
Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire(Oh oooh oh oooh pour quand je serai un milliardaire )_**

**_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad! ( J'ai trop envie d'être un milliardaire ! ) _**

_**Shuster : Wow ! C'était parfait ! tu es pris d'office ! **_

_**Tous : Ouais ! **_

_**Shuester : siuiente **_

_**Naya : On dit siguiente ( suivant ) monsieur **_

_**Claire : Je vais vous chanter Unfaithful de Rihanna **_

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**_

_**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**_

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be  
A murderer**_

_**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**_

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be  
A murderer**_

_**Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be  
A murderer (a murderer)**_

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

_**Shuester : C'était magnifique aussi ! tu es prise **_

_**Claire : Merci **_

_**Shuester : Au suivant **_

_**Nina : Je vais vous reprendre Impossible de James Arthur **_

_**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did**_

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

_**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible**_

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

_**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did**_

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

_**Shuester : Pareil que les deux autres .. j'espère que la troisième c'est pareil **_

_**Heather : Je sais pas vraiment chanter mais je sais danser **_

_**Shuester : Je suis sur que tu sais chanter aussi .. fait le deux quand même **_

_**Heather : Je vais chanter Crazy Beautiful Life de Kesha **_

_**I'm in love alright I-I-I'm with my crazy beautiful life  
With the parties, the disasters  
With my friends all pretty and plastered  
Every night were down to go out  
'Wakin up on a different couch  
Till the next night on the next flight  
Yeah I guess we're doin alright. **_

_**Oh oh ohh  
We're fallin in love  
Oh oh ohh  
Till the suns comin up  
Oh oh ohh  
Just living a life  
Oh oh ohh **_

_**Every single night we fight to get a little high on life  
To get a little something right, something real, at least we try  
Time after time, track dodging all the dusch bag guys  
Track trading all the wasted times for something real in this crazy life **_

_**I just hope some people see there's nothing that I'm trying to be  
Lettme just stop all the shit talk, I know I'm the new bitch on the block  
I've been through my sketchy phases, been? thrope? in a shitty waitress  
But I'm not know, guess it worked out, got here by running my mouth **_

_**Oh oh ohh  
We're fallin in love  
Oh oh ohh  
Till the suns comin up  
Oh oh ohh  
Just living a life  
Oh oh ohh **_

_**Every single night we fight to get a little high on life  
To get a little something right, something real, at least we try  
Time after time, track dodging all the dusch bag guys  
Track trading all the wasted times for something real in this crazy life **_

_**Every single night we fight to get a little high on life  
To get a little something right, something real, at least we try  
Time after time, track dodging all the dusch bag guys  
Track trading all the wasted times for something real in this crazy life  
Oh oh ohh  
Oh oh ohh  
Oh oh ohh  
Oh oh ohh**_

_**Puck : Mais en plus elle a la même voix que kesha enfin presque **_

_**Shuester : Tu chante magnifiquement bien aussi et puis tu danse extrêmement bien aussi ! **_

_**Heather : Merci - rougi-t-elle - **_

_** Je suis époustoufler ! sa voix , dios mio ! et sa danse ! On applaudis tous et ils vinrent s'asseoir au fond t shuester fit son cours .. j'ai comme d'habitude remis lea à sa place , puck a draguer les trois nouvelle en même temps .. nfin son truc de d'habitude quoi .. oui je m'en fou on couche plus ensemble ! toute façon on était pas exclusif donc rien a foutre .. la cloche se fit entendre et on rentra tous chez nous .. **_

_**Du côté des Morris : **_

_**Pdv Chord : **_

_**Chord : Alors la premier journée ? **_

_**Nina : Chord ! **_

_**Chord : Oui nina ? **_

_**Nina : Tu était avec nous toute la journée .. donc tu sais se qui c'est passé **_

_**Chord : Oui non mais en classe on était pas vraiment ensemble **_

_**Claire : La meuf à côté de qui je suis ..shay je crois .. elle est simpas sa va , j'ai appris qu'il y avais une régle , c'est de ne pas trainer avec les losser , elle va nous dire c'est qui demain .. qu'une naya et une dianna se sont les badasse du lycée mais quand on est dans leur centre d'amitié bah elles sont gentille limite elle nous défende enfin c'est rare mais bon .. **_

_**Chord : Dianna : C'est celle qui est à côté de moi .. elle est canon ! et gentille bien sûr **_

_**Nina : Moi , je lui est même pas adresser la parole - rigole - **_

_**Heather : Elle s'appel naya , elle ma donner les réponses au teste et à la sortir du cours j'ai vu qu'on avais le même casier .. et elle ma traiter de stupide en quelque sorte quand je lui est demander pourquoi **_

_**Claire : What ! Elle va pas comprendre sa douleur demain ! **_

_**Heather : Fait rien ..s'il te plaît **_

_**Claire : Ok - hesitante - **_

_**Pdv Claire : **_

_**On mangeas vite fait des pattes bolognaise , on regarda un peut la télé en parlant de tous et n'importe quoi encfaite on captais pas trop la télé puis vers 23h04 on allas tous dans nos chambre .. il était maintenant 23h30 et je n'arrivais pas à dormir ..donc je me força avec du mal ! **_


End file.
